Raven Roth
by GothicBird
Summary: When 15 year old Rachel and her mother are forced to leave there home, and start a new life. Rachel goes under the name of Raven Roth. Raven makes knew friends and foes, but how will it all turn out?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rachel, I'm a 15 your old girl

Please Read. Ok before you bite my head of, yes I do know I said I was going to start Black Roses but I had major writers block, so I started this one. Anyway please read this story. Oh and this chapter is from Raven's (Rachel's) POV but some chapters might be different. Tell me what you think of the idea.

Disclaimer: Watch the credits at the end, do you see my name? Didn't think so.

My name is Rachel, I'm a 15 your old girl. As for my life that isn't normal. To start I have a demon farther. I know what your thinking and yes I am half demon. But that's not all, I'm not just a person I'm a portal. A portal for my farther. Over the years my life has changed a lot. Learning I have powers and controlling them.

One night my life changed ever so much.

I came home from school. Feeling down in the dumps. Everyone hated me; I was this creepy Goth girl that sat on her own. It's not my fault no one wants to talk to me anyway. But I was so fed up today, stuck up cheerleader Lola Rose had been calling me names ever since I started at Gothem High School 3 years ago. But of course, today she chucked my drink over me and said I had wet myself. I hated her so much that I forgot no one else in the school had powers like me, and I forgot they were controlled by my emotions. I bet you can guess what happened next, yes I blew the gym up. (Bad idea) I should have slapped her. Anyway I was sure I was going to get expelled, plus my parents would be so mad. Well my Mum might not be she never liked that school. But I knew my Dad would be. My heart was beating fast under my black long sleeved t-shirt. As I ran home. My backpack bouncing up and down.

I was late, and not just by 10 minutes by 3 whole hours. I had to go to the head teachers office for ages while he went on and on about boring stuff. I reached my house and pulled the pink jacket out of my blue bag. My dad didn't like to see me in black the jacket was his present for this birthday. I hated it more than any of the other clothes he had brought me. My mum knew I liked black so she would take me shopping when dad was out of town. All of those clothes were hid in the back of my wardrobe. But I wore the jacket anyway, I didn't want Dad to get mad, I don't like to say it but he scares me a lot.

I turned the key in the lock of our front door. My chest was becoming tight and it was hard to breath, _calm down_ I told myself. Opening the door I chucked my backpack in the hall. Good aim it landed right on the stairs.

"Rachel is that you?" I heard I voice call from the kitchen.

"Y…Yes" I said walking to where the voice came from. I started to relax the voice was my mums, my dad might never know I was late, then again…

"Ah, good I was worrying, where have you been?" Mum asked

"Err…Spanish class" I said the cursing myself under my breath, that was a big fat lie and I knew Mum knew it was.

"Since when do you have Spanish class for **3** hours?" Mum asked walking towards me. "Your fibbing Rachel, I know you are"

"Okay, I am, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Dad" I said

Mum nodded, but then shook her head. "Quick upstairs, he's home, and your not changed"

Then it hit me I was still dressed in black from head to toe (almost).

Running upstairs I grasped my school bag. I ran in to my room, it was a 5 year olds dreamland but my nightmare. With pink fluffy rugs but I did like the feel of them on my feet.

I striped of my black clothes and pulled on the white summer dress Dad had brought me. Pulling my homework out of my bag I sat down at my white desk. Then I remembered my clothes were still on the floor. I chucked them in the back of my wardrobe and sat back down.

I was about to start my homework but I heard the front door open and I froze in my seat. He was home_. Relax_ I told myself. _Every thing is going to be fine_. I knew it wasn't when I heard the door slam shut and my fathers voice scream my name.

"RACHEL, GET DOWN HERE NOW"!

I stood up knocking my chair over; I slowly walked to the stairs and took tiny steps down them.

"We don't have all day Rachel, come on" Dad said breathing slowly.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed deeply. Mum walked up to Dad.

"Dear, Dinner's ready" she said putting on her little girly voice she used in front of Dad but I knew inside she was dark like me.

"Good, I'm starving" Dad said barging of to the kitchen.

I sighed again and Mum put her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Rach, it is" she said but she didn't sound sure.

When Dad got even a little angry he could lash out. His mood could change so fast, that what made him scary. Dad had already done time for lashing out at this man and the pub. Poor guy, he only asked Mum how she was doing. I don't know why but Dad was always going on about Mum having these other boy friends, he asked her over and over. He hit her and shoved her. She often had a cut or two after though. Dad even asked me and I replied the truth.

"No, Dad you know Mum only has eyes for you"

Dad wasn't having any of it. He hadn't hit me yet but sometimes I was sure he out to.

"Rachel" I heard a voice call, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Rachel"

"Huh, oh yeah" I said.

"Come on your dinner will get cold" Mum laughed walking to the kitchen.

I followed her.

At Dinner

Dinner was nothing fancy, but even if it was I wouldn't be able to eat it. I was scared. Scared of my farther.

No one had said a word yet.

"So Rachel" My farther said breaking the silence. "Care to tell us why you were late home today?"

I looked at my Mum she had rung him.

"Err," I said still looking at my Mum. I must have had a helpless face on because Mum started talking.

"Trigon, its okay she's home now that's all the matters"

"No Angela" (A.N. That's what I'm going to call Rachel's mum) "It's not okay I want to know the truth, Why Rachel"

"Trigon Dear, leave her be, I'll clean up hey" Mum said. Dad sighed and looked away for a few seconds.

"Thanks" I mouthed at Mum; she just nodded and walked over to the sink

"Rachel, Tell me NOW" Dad said shouting the last bit.

I could feel myself shaking in my seat; I just stayed sat and silent.

"Cat got your tongue Rachel, I order you to tell me where you were" Dad said walking over to my seat.

I felt anger fill me up inside that was the problem with my Dad; he thinks he owns everything and everyone. Well he didn't own me not anymore.

I stood up, we were standing only about 10 cm apart. "You want to know why?" I asked. Which seemed stupid, he had asked me why 3 times so far.

Dad just stared at me. Mum walked over picking up plates and going to wash them.

I was filled to the top with anger, more than I had ever been with Lola Rose. Dad didn't own me, he didn't own Mum. I hated him.

"Well Rachel I'm waiting, WHY?" Dad said again shouting.

That was it, anger started to flow through me like it had got into my blood stream. "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR ALWAYS SHOUTING AND HITTING AND PUSHING, YOU DON'T OWN ME, YOU DON'T OWN MUM, AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU, WHY CANT YOU JUST BE LIKE A NORMAL DAD?" I was shocked at how much I could scream.

Dad looked like I had just slapped him with a fish. "Right you listen here missy" Dad said calmly.

I felt like shouting again there he was bossing we around. " NO, I SICK OF LISTENING YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE**" (A.N. It's meant to be Me not we there sorry about that) **

"WHY YOU LITTLE" Dad shouted he stepped forward and slapped my hard on the cheek. I felt myself falling backwards, and then hitting the ground.

I could just about see Mum and Dad. Mum scratching him with her nails. He punched her in the face and I heard her fall on the ground next to me.

I was angry again, and I couldn't help myself. As dad walked out I whispered the spell I knew of by heart that controlled my powers.

"Azarath Metriom Zinthos"

"No Rachel don't" I heard my Mum say.

Mum must have heard me. I wanted to bring the house down on him, on us.

I sat up and looked to my right. There was Mum her nose was bleeding a little, just a little but there was still blood.

"Rachel, are you ok pet, lets look at you" Mum said moving towards me.

I moved away, "I'm fine, he hit you harder"

"_Yeah" _she replied, her voice was dry.

It was silent for a minute or so, until we heard this crash. The table had just clasped. I knew I had done it to.

Mum laughed a little and then went all quite.

I stayed silent.

I watched as she wiped her nose and stood up. "Rachel get upstairs and pack a bag" she said in her do it now miss voice.

I knew I shouldn't ask why but I had to. "Why?"

Mum pulled me up "Because were running away that's why"

Ok Chapter 1 done. I could have made the fighting a little better but err…

**Please Review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the POV changing.**


	2. Running

After the 3 reviews and the many alerts I have come up with Chapter 2

**After the **_**3**_** reviews and the many alerts I have come up with Chapter 2.Enjoy. Once again from Raven's POV **

"What?" I asked. " We're what Mum?"

"Running away Rachel, I'm not letting that demon hurt you" Mum said.

"Why?"

"Because, now are you with me or not?" Mum asked her voice was scaring me a little.

"Yes" I said, my voice was quite and I wasn't sure is she heard me. "Yes" I said again.

Mum smiled "Good, now go upstairs and get packed and stuff" Mum said then she looked at me. "And change your clothes into that black dress I got you"

"Ok" I said and sighed I wanted to wear my jeans but no, I wanted to ask why I couldn't wear them but I knew we didn't have long.

I walked upstairs hoping Dad wouldn't come back. I went to my room., pulling my black dress over me. I looked around my room. There was nothing I really wanted anymore.

Mum came up and passed me a suitcase. "Hurry Rae"

I froze for a second "Mum, Why… Why did you call me Rae?"

"I always wanted you to call you Raven," she said smiling then she walked of to her room.

I tried it out in my head, "_Raven_" I loved it. It was so much better than Rachel.

"Get a move on missy" Mum shouted from her room

I sighed and started looking though my wardrobe.

"No, No, No, No, Oh Yes, Nope, No way, I love that, nice jeans, Yuck" I said going through my wardrobe.

After about 5 minutes I had a pile of clothes I didn't want and a pile of clothes I did.

Folding the nice clothes I put them in my bag. "clothes done" I said it was more of a mutter.

Now I got all the books I liked and put them in.

"Whoa you can't talk all them" Mum said. "Tell you what take 2 and we'll all new ones later" She looked at the clothes on the floor. "I can see you had no problems choosing clothes" Then she turned around to walk out but I heard her say something. "Hurry"

I did hurry, but choosing 2 books was easier said then done. In the end I had my 2. I couldn't keep myself from getting bored, by reading the same to books again and again. Then I remembered the box under my bed, full with dolls, toys, and things. I didn't want Barbie or Bratz anymore, but there was something I did want in that box. There was a set of fairies but they weren't pretty happy fairies. They were pretty but they were dark, dressed in black and other dark colours. Standing on white rocks. I loved them.

They had to come.

I undid the box and put them in my bag. I put my little grey teddy bear in to. Then I zipped up the bag.

I walked to my Mum's room to find her packing like mad. "Mum, I'm done" I said.

She turned around and looked at me. "Good Girl, now come here with your bag"

I did what I was told and carried my bag over to her.

I was confused when she took a jar of stuff of the shelf. And shocked when she poured it out in a circle on the floor.

"Mum, Wha…" I said but a load bang cut me of.

"Rachel Come now" Mum said, "That could be your Dad"

I stood next to her in the circle. Holding tightly onto my bag.

"Prendami la casa" Mum said. It wasn't English I know that but what I meant, no idea. As is by magic a blue light covered us. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I closed my eyes waiting for the light to go.

Sometime later the light left, I opened my eyes to see we where not in our house anymore. Where were we?

"Mum where are we?" I asked.

"My home Rachel" Mum replied. "Now come"

The huge black house stood before us. We walked up the path.

Mum knocked loudly on the dark wooden door.

"Coming" A voice said

The door opened. An old woman stood there, maybe about they age of 60. Okay she wasn't so old. .

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat dragged it" The woman said.

"Mother please help" Mum pleaded. Mother this woman was my grandma?

"Angela Arella Roth, what do you want me to do?" Grandma said.

"Its him he…" Mum said

"He hit her and you" Grandma said pointing to me. "I know"

"I knew you would know" Mum said "Please we have to leave"

"Very well, you can get a flight to Jump"

"Thank you Mother"

"Your welcome now come inside " Grandma said.

Me and Mum walked into the house.

"And you must be Rachel?" Grandma asked.

"Yes" I said "But I'm thinking of changing it to Raven"

"Your were?" Mum asked.

"Yes" I replied.

The 3 of us sat down on the sofa.

"Angela I think you and Rachel should change your names, just in case he comes looking for you"

"I agree Mother" Mum said "But what shall I change it to?"

The room was silent. Names ran though my head.

"Arella" I said "Change it to Arella"

"Good idea Rachel" Grandma said "And you shall be Raven, Arella and Raven Roth. There we go"

"I like it" Mum said.

That was that

"Right you will need a flight, or Raven can you?" Grandma asked.

I thought teleport I could I was pretty good at I now. "Yes but how far is it?"

"20 Miles" Mum said

"Oh" Was all that I could say.

"OK" Grandma said. " You can use the chain network"

"What Mum Really?" Mum said

Grandma nodded. "Now come its Dark and you don't want to get there to late"

We walked down the hall to a locked room. Grandma unlocked it. A huge blue machine stood there.

"Ok" Mum said. She walked over to the machine "Rae come"

I sighed and looked out my Grandma and as if someone else was controlling me I ran up to and hugged her, not wanting to let go.

Emotion wasn't something I was used to, what was going on?

"Now, Now Raven "Rachel" Roth, its not really goodbye, I'll see you soon" Grandma said hugging me back.

"Promise?" I said feeling more scared of the way my emotions were acting now and sounding like a little girl.

"Here's my promise" Grandma said taking a silver bracelet with black and red gem stones hanging on it and slipped it on my wrist. "Now go on, Leave me in peace"

Mum smiled and I did to. Bells rung in my head "EMOTIONS CAREFULL"

"Bye" I said. Then I walked over to Mum. Still holding my bag.

"Good Bye Mother Thank you" Mum said as she stepped into the white light, she had my hand so had to walk back to.

"Good Bye" I heard Grandma say but I couldn't see her.

When I could see again we where in a town.

"Raven welcome to Jump City" Mum said squeezing my hand.

**Well there you go. I thought they she use some kind of magic instead of a plane or car. Because they have powers so…**

**Anyway please review **

**And next chapter you will meet the other titans.**


	3. Titans

Set 2 hours before the last chapter

**Set 2 hours before the last chapter.**

"Hey Guys wait Up" A voice called, the voice of Garfield Logan, but he was always called Beast Boy or BB.

" No I'm not stopping just coz your slow" Another voice called, this time it was female. The girl was Jennifer Kingsley Though she wouldn't accept that name, and got everyone to call her Jinx.

Running ahead of Jinx's and BB there were 5 more people, they laughed as BB complained. He wasn't a slow runner but after drinking a huge Cola and eating tons of Tofu, he wasn't that fast.

"BB Dude Come on" Victor Stone laughed, everyone called him Cyborg.

"Even I'm faster than you" Karen Chee said, ever since she was little her parents had called her their little Bumble Bee, now that is what her friends and people at school called her. She wasn't the one for running; she didn't like sport at all.

Unlike Richard Grayson, and Cyborg. By everyone Richard was called Robin, who knows why he asked to be called that. He and Cyborg where on the basket ball team as well as Speedy, of course they knew Speedy's real name but he said never to call him that.

"Friends please may we go to the park and play on the swings" Starfire asked her real name was Kori Anders but Starfire or Star is what she was known by

"Sure" Robin said slowing down.

Everyone else stopped and waited for BB to catch up.

Star ran to the park gate. She was the youngest of the group, the age of 14. Cyborg was the oldest at 16. They friends weren't far apart but that didn't matter.

The girls ran as fast as they could in their high heels. The boys were shocked that they could run at all.

Each girl sitting on a swing. Jinx shouted "BOY WONDER PUSH" It was clear she was shouting at Robin. He sighed and walked over to her. Giving her a push so that the swing flew up in the air.

Her bright pink hair blew a little in the wind, if it wasn't tied up in pigtails it would have been all over her face. She never let it down; some wondered if it grew like that. The most wondered thing was why was her hair pink to start with? To make her stand out even more her eyes where pink to and her skin was pale, so pale you could call it grey. Jinx didn't mind standing out, she wanted that. What made her popular was her attitude and her clothing. Right now she was wearing a black skirt with a bright pink top, that had a black waistcoat over, with black high heels and black ribbons tying her hair up, as for make up she had black eyes shadow and dark pink lipstick she looked great. . Jinx was special she had the power to shoot bright pink hexes and charms.

"Friend Speedy, would you mind pushing me"? Starfire asked.

"Not at all" Speedy replied. Star was very different to Jinx, she asked politely instead of shouting an order.

As Speedy gave her a little push, she began to move her legs; her long reddish brownish hair blew in her eyes so she couldn't see at all. Many at school liked Starfire, not only because she was very kind, she was also very beautiful. If they went to a party or even out for the night, you could bet she would get a phone number or 2, even at her young age. Her friends sometimes had bets on how many she would get. Ok it was BB and Cy who did it, sometimes Speedy and Robin joined in but Jinx and Bee found it idiotic. Star was dressed in white jeans with a purple dress that hung over the jeans reaching her knees. Shoes where purple heels, and make up was light purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss, that had little stars in so her lips and a few on. Her outfit went nicely with her kind green eyes.

Bee looked over at Cyborg "Well don't just stand there push," she said.

Cyborg sighed "Yes Miss Chee"

Like Jinx Bee's hair didn't blow in the wind. It was tied up in 2 buns on the top of her head She was dressed in Black Jeans and a yellow and Black top, which showed her stomach slightly. Her outfit told you her name at once; she did look like a bumblebee. With yellow high heels and yellow eyes shadow, not forgetting her brown, almost gold, lipstick. Her make up went good with her tan skin. Jinx had said that yellow looked odd but who was she to talk she had pink hair. Bee had the power to shrink to the size of a Bee, which also gave her, her name. She used little shockers to shocks people, it could be funny to watch.

BB looked down; once again he had no one to push. If this was a year ago he would have, when he had a girlfriend. It was clear Speedy liked Star and Cy and Bee were dating anyway. Robin and Jinx still single and free. Last December he and is girlfriend Terra broke up, he missed her a lot but he tried not to show it. The worst part was he didn't know why they split up she just told him it was over. On the worst night she could Christmas Eve. Beast boy was dressed in a green top and dark blue jeans. He didn't have make up, that would be odd. His green eyes didn't sparkle like they used to. His blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. Beast boy also had a power and that was to turn in to any animal his wished, though for some reason all the animals turned green.

"Is that enough?" Robin asked Jinx.

"No" She said

Robin sighed again he had done that a lot tonight. Dressed in a red t-shirt that had a V neck and black jean with a green belt. His black hair spiked up, and his mask in place over his eyes. Not even his friends knew what his eyes looked like, but they didn't need to right? Unlike his friends he didn't have a power but was very skilled in Kung Fu.

"Ok friend please stop now" Starfire begged, she wasn't going high but she had a fear of heights. Which was odd because, she had a power and that was being able to fly and shot green balls of energy.

"Ok Star" Speedy said walking over to where BB was. He was dressed in and red top with white long sleeves and light blue jeans. He also had a mask but didn't always wear it. He had ginger hair and brown eyes. (Yes I'm giving him brown eyes ok?)

Like Robin he didn't have a power, though he could shoot powerful arrows.

"I'm bored" Bee said sighing.

"Me to" Cyborg said. There was a reason he was called Cyborg. He was half robot. He had been even since a car accident a few years ago but his friends still loved him al the same. Mostly Bee.

Jinx rolled her eyes "Stop this flirting thing and lets get out of here" she said then she jumped of the sing when it was at the top, performing a impressive flip and then landing in the splits. She stood up rubbing her legs, it hurt to do that. Even though she was head of the Gymnastics team, Starfire was part of this team to. Terra had been as well but now…

"Well done" Starfire said

"Yeah, wow" Bee said, she was in the drama part of the school, painting the sets, she loved it.

The others smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Come on guys lets go" she said.

The group left the park. Star took BB's hand "Friend are you ok?"

"Huh oh me, I'm fine just…" Beast boy replied.

"Missing Terra?" Robin asked.

"Yeah a bit" BB said.

"Dude" Cy said not bothering to stop to talk to his friend "Get over her, she needs you, you don't need her"

"I agree" Bee said "If I was single, which I'm not, I wouldn't dump you for anything"

"BB, It's ok to be a little upset, it was mean of her," Speedy said.

"Aww Friend Speedy, you are so nice to BB" Starfire said smiling at him, talking his hand to.

Jinx rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm think I'm going to be sick"

The group burst in to fits of laughter, and went on running after each other like children in a park. They still were children.

Time past and everyone headed back to the houses, none of them knew, mostly Beast boy didn't know that they would soon meet a girl who would change their life.

**OK I hope this chapter is longer than the last. **

**Please review.**


	4. Paint Alone Hidden Rooms Tree

"Err Mum

Hi. A few people have been like what the hell are you doing making this BB/Rae (which it is) So I just want to say that Rob/Rae is still the best ever and BB/Rae is only for this FF

"Err Mum?" Raven asked

"Yes" Arella replied

"Where are we going to stay?"

"In our house of course"

"WE HAVE A HOUSE?" Raven asked shouting

"Shush, Yes its out of town by the lake and the forests" Arella said.

"Oh, err how we going to get there"

"Use magic, Rae your magic" Arella smiled.

Raven sighed, "Can't we get the train instead?"

"Raven it seems you don't like using your power" Arella said quietly

"IT'S POWER THAT BLOWS THE GYM UP" Raven shouted, then covering her mouth. A window smashed near them.

"You what?" Arella asked looking deep into her daughter's eyes.

"Blew the Gym up" Raven said looking down.

Arella laughed, she tried to talk but couldn't.

"What?" Raven asked, she didn't find it funny.

"Nothing, now take us home, no wait I'll do it"

"Deal, and I'll stand here looking pretty" Raven said, not letting a smile come to her lips.

"You do that Angel" Arella said taking Raven's hand, looking round to make sure no one was watching, she covered them in a white light.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When the light vanished, Raven found herself in front of a normal sized house.

They walked up to the house, Arella pushed open the door, and Raven was shocked it was open.

"Welcome home Rae" Arella said.

Raven didn't let a smile come to her lips, but she felt it inside. Deep inside past the smile, Raven felt the little happy girl she had once known. Her. She sighed but then ran in the door, the little girl coming out.

"Whoa, Raven Roth wait" Arella laughed walking in to.

Raven sighed. "Waiting Arella" Raven said in a flat voice. Sitting down on the wooden stairs.

Arella shook her head smiling; she loved seeing her daughter almost happy.

"Can we look around?" Rae asked. "and find my room"

" One, Yes…Two, No, we need to clean this place up, its not been used in ages" Arella said

"Okay" Raven replied, "Err, is there a shop here?"

Her mother shook her head "I'll have to go into town, do you want to stay and have a look around?"

"Please" Raven said her violet eyes twinkled "Can we paint it?" she said looking at the pink walls.

"No, I thought I would leave it pink, yes we can paint it, what colour do you want?" Arella replied.

"Blue" Raven said her voice had no emotion at all.

"I should have guessed, I'll get furniture to, I'm sure they will deliver"

"Okay Mummy" Rae replied in a little girly voice.

Arella laughed again, "Be good and don't leave the house"

Raven nodded and watched as her mother vanished in a white light again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Changing POV)

I realised only about 10 seconds after Mum left that I had the house all to myself Deciding to look around I stood up and walked to the nearest room.

It was a big room with nothing but a black marble fireplace in. It was painted a boring white. Seeing there was nothing in there to look at I moved on.

The next room was a Kitchen, it had dark wood worktops and a black oven that looked like it had been there a long time. I wasn't sure if it still worked but I didn't want to try why Mum was out. There was nothing cool about a Kitchen even if it did look nice.

Maybe 10 minutes or longer later I had seen all the rooms on the ground floor. Which was about 4 or 5, counting the big room the Kitchen, the bathroom, a study and a huge conservatory.

I made my way but the lovely old staircase to the next floor. I looked round a few rooms until I saw a little door at the end of a hallway. Feeling curiosity take me over I turned the gold handle.

There was a set of stone stairs leading up. I knew from the moment I saw them I had to go up.

I slowly walked up them, Mum had said the house was old, they could crumple at anytime right?

At the top of the stairs there was another door. I sighed, Door, Stairs, Door, let me guess stairs?

No, a room, a room that was painted a dull cream, But the things in the room caught my eye.

The most wonderful things I had ever seen. Gothic and scary, this was my room I knew it.

A dark wood double bed. A black make up table. Not that I would wear make up much but…

There was many more wonderful things in that high up room, so many I loved.

I sat down on the bed that had a grey cover over. Not my style but Mum would come back with something right?

I closed my eyes, seeing an image of my dream room in my head, when I opened them again I could see everything in that image there.

The bed covered in black covers with gemstones on. Jasmine scented candles burning. (I'm not going into to much detail about the room it will be in later chapters)

But then the image vanished. I sighed and left the room closing the door behind me.

I walked slowly down the stairs and closed the wooden door behind me.

Turning to face the huge window, I couldn't help gasping. Outside was the most beautiful garden I have ever seen.

Do you remember the little fairy book you read you where 5, and the princess had a garden to die for? Well this garden was better than that.

With red roses and fountains, trees surrounded the entire garden. I could see I lake behind them.

Feeling a smile waiting to show I ran down the stairs and out the door. Round the back of the house and though the gate to the garden.

I climbed the nearest tree and sat there staring into space. Time must have go by pretty fast because the next thing I heard was

"Raven where are you?"

I woke up from my daydream. "In the Garden" I called back.

Mum came running over to me. As I climbed down the tree. "Thank goodness" she said. "Come inside"

Once we where inside I showed her the room I had found. She smiled and said the used to be her room when she was little. But if in wanted it I could have it.

Then she said the reason she had been out so long was because, she had been shopping for paint and thing and been for a present for me, and that she had been to Wilson High the Jump city High school, and they said I can start tomorrow.

I wasn't so sure that the last thing was good but me and Mum went on cleaning and painting until we couldn't keep out eyes open any longer most the room were done by then.

I looked at my watch it said 1 am, we had got here at 10 pm so that wasn't bad. But we did have magic to speed things up.

Me and Mum got into bed. While Mum was out she had brought some furniture, I wasn't sure how she carried every thing but I knew magic was involved.

I laid in bed and closed my eyes. Tonight Rachel was leaving and tomorrow Raven was coming.

Tomorrow would be the start of my knew life.

Ok there you have chapter 4. I know I fast-forwarded some bits but I couldn't wait to get to chapter5 so I had to finish this chapter first. I know I could have done better but please review. And yes I no doubt have a few spelling mistakes so don't bother telling me please…


	5. End's at a bell

Hi

**Hi. Sorry for the wait I gave you… I have been pretty busy. I want you to know that come September I will be very busy so writing will be slower than normal but I wont give up on this FF. **

The sun shone through the tiny window in Raven's bedroom. She moaned as the light hit her face. Pulling the covers over her head she waited to fall fast asleep again. But something stopped her.

Today was the start of her new life. How could she let something so stupid as being sleepy first thing in the morning, make her forget? She had so get up and shower and eat. Wait did they have any food in? Oh wait and what was she going to wear? Did the school have horrible clothes or could you wear jeans? Raven started to panic.

"Clam down" she told herself breathing fast. Slowly Raven's breathing calmed down.

"Raven" A voice called.

"Coming" she called back.

Walking slowly down the stairs to the lower floor the voice called again.

"Oh Raven Hurry up now"

The purple haired girl sighed "Coming Mother"

Reaching the Kitchen Raven sighed again.

"Oh good your up" Arella said a small smile on her face. "Now I want you to go back upstairs and put these on"

Raven nodded you didn't argue with her Mum not this early in the morning anyway. Taking the bag Raven walked back up to her room.

She took a deep breath and opened the white plastic bag. To find a neat pile of clothes inside. Pulling them out Raven laid them on her bed. Then finding there was also a box in the bag, Raven took that out and put in next to the clothes.

It seamed to be some kind of uniform, oh right for school. Raven sighed she wanted to wear jeans but at least this way no one could call her creepy as everyone would be wearing this…lovely outfit. Raven had to admit it wasn't horrible but jeans and a black top where nicer. As fast as she could the 15 year old put the uniform on and went to the bathroom on the floor below her.

Raven stood there looking in the mirror, it was a long mirror, so she could see all her body. She looked at herself again and again. But she was more looking at what she was wearing.

A black skirt that reached to her knees. A white blouse with sleeves that cut of at her elbows though you couldn't see the sleeves, Thanks to a dark blue blazer that reached her hips. On her feet where black shoes with a tiny heel. Of course the little bracelet hung around her right wrist.

Raven reached for the hairbrush and ran it through her hair. This school uniform wasn't so bad, really, it sort of looked good.

As she walked down the stairs, Raven's shoes made a tiny tap, tap, tap on every step.

"Oh Raven look at you" Her Mother said, "You look" Arella paused to think "Grown up"

Raven was silent

"I have a present for you" Arella said reaching for another bag.

Raven took the bag from her mother's hands and looked inside.

To her surprise there was a little box at the bottom of the bag. Raven opened the box and nearly fell over on her shoes when she saw what was inside.

A mobile, a little black mobile with a silver bird on the front as well as silver words reading Raven.

"Mum, Wow" Raven said, there was no emotion in her voice but Arella could tell she was happy.

"Your Welcome" Arella said. "Now lets get you to school shall we"

(About half an hour later At Wilson High)

Raven walked into the gate, looking over her shoulder her mother was gone. She sighed.

Looking to her right Raven saw a wall in wasn't very high up but never mind.

Not thinking straight Raven climbed up and stood on the top. Her bag at her feet, her mobile inside.

_This place is huge _Raven thought _How am I ever going to find my way around, I'd have better chance of meeting the most annoying guy ever, right now._ It was true most guys where annoying so finding one couldn't be hard.

Raven stepped back a little, but a little was to far, Raven slipped of the edge of the wall. No matter how she tried she could stop her self falling. She waited for the sudden smack of the ground and the rush of people and the dark feeling of pain. But none of that happened.

Instead Raven felt something or more likely some one holding on to her very tightly. And instead of seeing the sky she say a face smiling. Raven looked at the boy who had caught her, instead of hearing people rushing she heard a voice.

"Careful you okay?" The blonde boy asked.

"Fine" Raven snapped getting back to her feet.

"What's the matter with you?" The boy snapped back

Raven glared at him, right into his green eyes, "What's the matter with me? I fall of a wall, and some jerk catches me and thinks he is some how Prince Charming, well Mr I have new for you, your not"

The boy stepped back "Okay you are one crazy lady"

"WHAT!" Raven screamed at the top of her voice people started to look. Breathing slowly Raven took control of her wild emotions again.

"Nothing" The Blonde said and ran, over to another Blonde. A girl.

As soon as everyone who was watching saw there was nothing to see, they all went back to chatting and reading and well you get the idea.

Raven watched as the blonde boy talked to the girl and she nodded again and again.

All of a sudden the Blonde girl walked over to where Raven was now standing her bag in her hand.

"Hi" The girl said. Her blonde hair reaching her shoulders , she had the green eyes like the blonde boy.

"Err Hi" Raven replied

"My names Pauline you?"

"Raven"

"Nice to meet you Raven" Pauline said

"Same here" Raven said

"Do you know what class you have first?" Pauline asked.

Raven shook her head.

"Hmmm, I'll go get Karen, she has the timetables, now where is she?"

Raven stood still hardly breathing.

"Hey Jen, have you seen Karen" Pauline called

Another voice called back "Yeah"

"Cool Where is she?"

"I'll show you" The other girl replied walking over.

"It's not me that need her its Raven" Pauline said

"Who, Oh Hi"

"Hi" Raven said looking up from the ground.

"Pauline come on" A snappy voice called

The blonde girl sighed, "Sorry, Go To Go, nice meeting you again Rae"

"Yeah" Was all Raven said. Then there was nothing.

"So" The other girl said.

Raven looked up at the girl who was talking. She had bright pink hair and pink eyes.

"I'm Jen but call me Jinx" Jinx said

"Ok, I'm Raven call me well Raven"

"Your funny, come on I'll take you to Bee"

**(Far away, like a 5-minute walk from where Raven was) **

"I'm telling you Dude, she was like so snappy"

"Chill BB, come on what do you think she should have done?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know but a Thanks would be nice" Beast boy said

"Well"

**(With Raven)**

Walking through the school Raven saw how big the place was.

"Bee" Jinx called. "Over here girl"

"Hey who's this?" Bee asked

Raven looked at the girl talking. Dressed in the same uniform she was in but her hair was tied up in two buns. "I'm Raven"

"Cool" Bee said

"So Bee, do you have the timetables?" Jinx asked

"Yeah, here" Bee passed both Jinx and Rae a sheet of paper "The others have theirs all ready"

"Lets she yours" Jinx said looking at the paper in Raven's hands, then back at her own. "No way we have the same classes"

"We do? Oh Yeah we do" Raven said.

Bee laughed. "Hey Star"

"Hello Friend Bee and Jinx and…" Starfire said a smile on her face.

"Raven" Jinx said.

"Oh Hello, do you wish to be my friend Raven?"

"Err, sure" Raven wasn't used to people wanting to be her friend.

"Hello new friend" Starfire hugged Raven so tight she couldn't breath.

"Can't breath" Raven just managed to say.

"Star don't kill people" A voice said.

Starfire let go of Raven. "Hi friend Richard Robin, this is Raven and I am sorry if I hurt you" Star said the last part looking at Rae.

(A.N. Ok I'm not going to bother telling you how everyone looks, you should know, I will tell though if it isn't one of the titans)

"Hi, I'm Richard but you can call me Robin everyone does" Robin said holding his hand out.

Raven shook Robin's hand "Good to meet you"

"Yeah, but she could have at least said Thanks" A voice complained.

Then came another not so annoying "BB just shut up ok"

"Hi BB, Cy" Jinx and Bee said.

"Hey" they both replied.

Raven stared at the blonde haired boy, it couldn't be.

"Oh Hello Crazy Girl" Beast boy said looking at Raven.

"Hi, Not Prince Charming" Rae said.

"YOU TO KNOW EACH OTHER" Robin asked all of a sudden.

The other shook their heads.

"Is this they annoying one then?" Cyborg asked

BB nodded.

"Ahh" Cy said "Nice to meet you I think"

Raven nodded.

"Oh Dude No Fair" BB complained.

"What?" Star asked.

"Great" Jinx said

"What" Star repeated

"We have Mad Mod Next" BB said.

The others sighed. As if by magic the bell rang.

Hi. Well its kinda short I know. I was planning on writing more but well I was talking so long I didn't want to keep you waiting.

I do need some help though. Shall the next chapter be lessons.

Sorry again


	6. Lessons are there to make u think 1

Hey guys

Hey guys.. ok don't kill me please I've taken forever writers block but I make myself sit down and write. Oh yeah when it like _this _its thoughts

Disclaimer: I can't find the teen titans in my room so maybe I lost them or they where never there

Chapter 6

**Lessons are there to make you think. Part 1**

P.O.V- Raven

I was silent as we walked down the hall to the first classroom. Mad Mod what where these people on about? They where Mad for one thing.

The classroom was pretty much the same as every other classroom it the history of classrooms.

As I sat down on my seat, I found it very hard to take my eyes of a Beast boy. Why? Why didn't he just let me fall it was my fault. I sighed.

"Odd I whispered under my breath, it was more to myself than anyone else.

I let my eyes look over the room, where beast boy sat. _Wow he's perfect in every way_. Woah where did that thought come from? Well I needed to get it out, I closed my eyes. A little better.

Again I sighed but then let out a gasp as I felt a sharp pain on my hand.

"oh sorry" Jinx smiled. She had been rocking on her chair and caught my hand.

I gave her a small nod to show she was forgiven.

Before I could say anything else the teacher walked in, his annoying voice, filled my ears. "Right my Duckies, Moddy's here to teacher you all about England" A.N (lol sorry I couldn't help myself)

Right Mad Mod, I knew what they meant now, he was crazy, what was he wearing Oh My God.

A.N (ok I cant remember what he wears, forgive me)

Did I have to listen to this? No I could lose myself in Nevermore. I would. Easy but what if I got caught not listening. Oh well that would have to wait I could go party with happy later, right me party no maybe go try and keep anger locked up. That was a better idea, happy would freak me out anyway and some of them are just so annoying. Ok Lessons Now Nevermore Later.

I didn't really hear a word Mad Mod was saying it all seemed like a loud buzzing sound to me. It didn't matter anyway, everyone seemed to be spaced out during this lesson. I wasn't surprised it was so boring and I so wasn't a duck,

The lesson passed very quickly, most of the time I was in deep thought.

The last thing I heard was Mod's voice "Right my Duckies, see you next time"

If he called me a duck one more time I would scream.

Hi.

Right I'm so sorry but I have major block and am finding this so hard to write, it took me much longer than it should have for me to this and not coz of school. Anyway I'm going to have to put this Fan Fic on hold. I will continue when I can. Sorry again. But I promise once I'm over the block I will finish this I'm not giving up


End file.
